


like the sun grounds you

by CallicoKitten



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: First Time, Multi, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: Danny’s on edge, been jittery all week and Luke just wants the kid to loosen up to stop with the whole ‘Immortal Iron Fist’ thing for a little while so when Luke pins him for the third time and Danny’s looking at him with barely concealed lust, curls damp and sweaty against his forehead, Luke takes a chance. Drops his gaze deliberately to Danny’s mouth and ghosts the hand he’s not using to pin Danny’s wrists above his head down the side of Danny’s throat.Danny’s eyes flutter shut for a moment and his breath comes out a shaky hiss. Luke moves his free hand up to cup Danny’s jaw, fingers curling to brush against Danny’s lips. His mouth falls open with a gasp and when Luke looks up, Danny’s blinking slowly, deliberately, eyes bright against the pretty flush of his skin. Luke smiles, smirks maybe. “Wanna try something a little different?” he offers.Danny blinks, “Y – yeah.”





	like the sun grounds you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be honest, i've never watched iron fist and probably won't so all my characterisation of danny is based around what we see in defenders but also this fic is really not concerned with deep truths about our heroes it's literally just filth, pure filth so enjoy
> 
> title from alt-j's every other freckle

There’s this kind of unspoken arrangement that they’re all willing to share.

Well, Luke says _arrangement,_ but what it really comes down to is Luke coming home early one day and finding Claire with Colleen spread out beneath her on their bed. Luke’s honestly not that pissed and Claire doesn’t even _pretend_ to be apologetic or embarrassed just shrugs and smirks a little and says, “She looked kind of down.” And maybe Luke shouldn’t really be surprised because this is probably some sort of weird kink for Claire, showing the little ragtag bunch of super heroes she’s unwillingly piled into her life who’s really in charge when the gloves are off and let’s face it, Claire Temple is always going to do exactly what she wants to do, Luke would be a fool to try and stop her.

So it comes down to drunken kisses and flushed cheeks and lots of giggling with Claire and Colleen and sometimes Misty and sometimes Jessica (with less giggling and more sour whiskey-breath, more broken furniture), as they try to figure out the logistics of fitting three plus people onto sofas or beds or in bath tubs. Mostly they find themselves on the floor of Colleen’s dojo, spread out in an awkward, sticky pile of limbs, all breathless and wrung out and Colleen will complain about cleaning up and sometimes Danny will wander in on them.

Luke’s caught him a few times, looked up find Danny standing in the door way, half curled around the wall, forehead pressed against it as he watches, cheeks flushed, mouth hanging half open, but he never joins in. Luke gets it, he thinks, gets it a little more as he starts figuring the kid out, starts seeing beyond all the bluster and wide-eyed optimism and annoying self-assuredness. The kid’s still learning the ropes, still working out how to be in a world that doesn’t quite fit into the carefully drawn lines he was taught it would so Luke is patient. Stays quiet the few times Claire or Colleen will throw something out and Danny will blush and take a few moments to compose himself but Danny’s interested, Luke knows it and he’s willing to wait until the kid figures out how to ask.

In the end, Danny doesn’t ask so much as plead with uncertainty in his big, dumb puppy dog eyes and Luke would maybe feel like he was taking advantage, would maybe feel guilty if Danny didn’t bite back into his mouth, didn’t grip him just as hard.

It starts when they’re spaaing and yeah, that’s something Luke does now if only to get Danny to shut the hell up about team building and developing complimentary fighting styles like their fights don’t inevitably degenerate into throwing bad guys through walls or maybe just up against them. Danny’s on edge, been jittery all week and Luke just wants the kid to loosen up to stop with the whole ‘Immortal Iron Fist’ thing for a little while so when Luke pins him for the third time and Danny’s looking at him with barely concealed lust, curls damp and sweaty against his forehead, Luke takes a chance. Drops his gaze deliberately to Danny’s mouth and ghosts the hand he’s not using to pin Danny’s wrists above his head down the side of Danny’s throat.

Danny’s eyes flutter shut for a moment and his breath comes out a shaky hiss. Luke moves his free hand up to cup Danny’s jaw, fingers curling to brush against Danny’s lips. His mouth falls open with a gasp and when Luke looks up, Danny’s blinking slowly, deliberately, eyes bright against the pretty flush of his skin. Luke smiles, smirks maybe. “Wanna try something a little different?” he offers.

Danny blinks, “Y – yeah.”

Danny kisses like Luke always knew he would, all clumsy and desperate and messy so Luke takes the lead, tilts Danny’s jaw this way and that with a firm grip until Danny slows up, until Danny’s panting and gasping into Luke’s mouth, rutting desperately against the thigh Luke’s slotted between his legs. Luke breaks the kiss then, trails down Danny’s jaw to his throat and Danny grips Luke’s shoulders, blunt nails digging little crescents into his skin. He makes this wordless noise of assent and Luke smirks, slides a hand down to Danny’s hips, gripping at the slant of skin exposed where his t-shirt has ridden up. The kid arches up, hot like a furnace as Luke slides his hand past the waistband of Danny’s sweatpants, grips at his ass.

“Fuck,” Danny whines. Luke smiles against the base of Danny’s throat, pushes his t-shirt up and sweatpants down in one fluid motion, trailing his mouth down to the jut of Danny’s hips. Danny shudders, Danny _keens_ , “Luke, Luke,” he says, canting his hips in a way that makes his intentions clear. Luke slows and looks up at him, Danny’s caught his bottom lip between his teeth, all red and kiss swollen.

“You done this before?” Luke asks and Danny shakes his head.

Luke sighs. He should probably say no, tell him they should take it slow, build up to it but Danny’d be pissed and Luke’s not going to pretend he’s hasn’t thought about the kind of noises Danny would make as he slid his cock in. He presses a kiss to the inside of Danny’s thigh. “We’re gonna need lube then.”

Danny’s scrambling up before Luke’s even got the end of the sentence out, disappearing into the back for a few seconds and returning with hefty tube. It could be something he keeps around for Coleen but his flush says differently and Luke laughs, “How long you been planning this, kid?”

Danny’s smile is disarmingly shy. “Maybe a while,” he says, handing the tube over.

Luke leans over and kisses him, slow and deep and Danny’s arms come up to pull him close. Luke lowers them both down to the floor carefully, “Relax,” he says, against Danny’s mouth before sitting up and kneeling between Danny’s thighs. Danny props himself up on his elbows to watch.

“I’m going to go slow,” Luke tells him. “Tell me if I hurt you.” And Danny must be pretty far gone because he doesn’t even _try_ to make a smart comment in return, only nods. Luke’s overly generous with the lube just in case.

Danny’s eyes flutter shut when Luke brushes against his hole for the first time, leans back with a shaky sigh and Luke’s glad he has Danny all to himself for this, glad he gets to take his time working Danny open, glad he gets to map out Danny’s body, all the little noises he makes, like how he whines when Luke teases him, mouth working uselessly as he tries to formulate words, like how the keening noise he makes when Luke finally slips a finger in and curls it has Luke closing his eyes and breathing slow and deep for a few moments just to reign himself in.

“Luke, come on,” Danny urges, eventually. “Come on, come on, come on, _please_.” He’s more polite about it than Jessica at least.

“Alright,” Luke says. Danny’s slick enough, open enough. He pulls his fingers out and leans up to kiss him again but Danny keeps breaking it to gasp things like, _please_ and _Luke_ and _come on, come on_ so Luke lines himself up and presses slowly in. Danny moans long and low, curls his legs around Luke’s hips, trying to drag him closer, to push him in deeper and Luke groans, presses their foreheads together.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Danny whimpers.

Luke presses a kiss to his forehead, “Alright?”

“Y – Yeah,” Danny gasps. “Yeah, just – _fuck_ , Luke.”

He makes this wrecked noise when Luke’s all the way in that has Luke swearing against his skin before he starts to move, slowly at first, shallowly. Danny meets every one of Luke’s thrusts, his hands everywhere, scraping down the length of Luke’s back, gripping his hips, his ass, _everywhere_. “Luke, Luke, Luke,” he chants and then, “Harder, harder, harder.”

Luke tries to keep himself in control, to keep up the steady roll of his hips but Danny is all tight heat and wandering hands and biting desperate kisses. It’s gotta hurt but Danny keeps egging him on. They don’t last long. Danny’s cock is trapped between their bodies, a hard line against Luke’s chest but the friction alone must be enough because his breathing starts getting jerky, his whines start getting more insistent and then he’s whimpering, clenching around Luke, hands curling into Luke’s shoulders and _fuck,_ it doesn’t take long after that.

They end up lying pressed together on the floor of the dojo, Luke’s face is pressed into the crook of Danny’s neck, one hand absent-mindedly wound through Danny’s curls. Luke leans up to pull out and there’s a soft exhale of breath from the doorway.

“Wow,” Colleen says and Luke looks up to find her staring, cheeks pink. “I told you, didn’t I, Danny?”

And Danny presses his face into Luke’s shoulder and laughs.


End file.
